


Definitely

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of canon events, i just love this ship okay, kageyama is a baby with feelings, or like kageyama trying to comfort, these tags are a mess my life is a mess this otp is a mess, they both cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If this was how he looked like every time he kissed him, maybe he needed to kiss him more. That seemed like a very reasonable idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> it's literally 2 am where I live and I got up from bed to write this trash and I probably made 2000 mistakes but I'll cry about them tomorrow

Hinata’s presence in his life was a small wave at first, arriving and leaving in one breath. The Junior High Competition. Then nothing for a while. The match against the other first years and Dachi. Then nothing. As time passed and they got through so much more than he would have ever imagined to go through with however, it became a rock amongst the water. Always there, strong and steady.

“I’m here,“ Hinata whispered to him when he was shaking out of fear one night.

He looked up at the boy sitting next to him, staring up at him with his honey brown eyes and ridiculously light orange lashes. That was the moment he realized that his presence in his life had already changed. He didn’t know when it started. Perhaps it crept up on him while he wasn’t watching because he was busy bickering with Hinata over the best ice cream flavour or when they silently developed a routine of walking home together. Perhaps it was between spontaneous sleepovers and quiet moments of just looking at the sky at the rooftop.

He didn’t know, honestly. What he did know was that those two words offered so much comfort to him. It wasn’t just the words. It was the indisputable sincerity that could only come from someone who understood how he felt behind them.

It was then that, for the first time in such a long long time, Kageyama let himself cry in front of a peer. He didn’t mean casual tearing up either. With his nose clogged up and his face red, he sobbed loudly beside Hinata Shouyou and he didn’t think about how he looked at this moment or what Hinata would think about him. He knew that he would be fine, that he could trust Hinata.

The next few weeks, neither of them even mentioned the event. They were their usual selves, challenging each other to races upon encountering any 5 meter distance in their paths and stealing each other’s food at lunch. That’s not to say that nothing changed.

Kageyama felt this thing that he didn’t know what to label to yet. He wanted to always be near Hinata, whatever they were doing. He didn’t mind the bickering as much as he’d like to admit. Actually, he liked seeing Hinata all riled up and body language all saying _fight_ while his eyes smiled at him like a fond friend. It made him feel these things in his chest that were weird and unfamiliar, but not entirely unpleasant.

Hinata also seemed to pop up from out of nowhere several times. Once, Kageyama was on the way to the grocery because they ran out of milk (and what’s a day without _milk?_ ) when he saw Hinata staring at a cat on the side of the street. He was mumbling to the creature about something Kageyama wasn’t close enough to hear, but the sight was so _Hinata_ that he couldn’t help the smile that crept up his face. He wanted to say, _‘You have really nice hair’_ or _‘I want to hold you against my bosom and mutter sweet things to your ear until you fall asleep.’_

Instead, he clamped his hand on his head and said, “Hey, dumbass.”

Despite the insult though, Hinata was all smiles when he saw him and generously went with him to pick up his beloved milk, talking about the cat most of the time. Kageyama didn’t mind. He liked seeing him all happy like this.

Which was probably why the universe decided to fuck up with him again. He was wondering where Hinata was, since he saw him before classes and during lunch, but he should have been dismissed fifteen minutes ago and he was nowhere to be found. He would feel weird walking inside the gym for practice without him by his side.

 _‘Huh,’_ He thought to himself, wandering the hallways in pursuit of the tiny ball of energy. _‘I wonder when I started getting used to that.’_

He stopped in his tracks when he heard sniffling from beside a wall of lockers. It sounded familiar somehow, although he had never heard it before. He just knew. He walked more urgently and stopped only when he could see Hinata, all curled upon himself. He was hugging his knees to his chest, and his arms were folded in front of him, obscuring his face, but there was no mistaking the sound of sobbing. Hinata was crying.

Kageyama crouched down in front of him. “Hey.”

Hinata moved but only slightly. “I’ll be in practice in a few minutes. Please go ahead and tell Daichi sorry for being late.”

Kageyama wanted to punch him for being so stupid. “That’s not why I’m here, dumbass.”

He pushed Hinata aside and settled himself beside him, letting him lean his head on his shoulders. He listened to the erratic crying sounds and wanted to be the reason for them to stop.

“Talking about it helps sometimes,” He offered, giving him a small nudge.

Hinata lifted his head, but didn’t make eye contact. His eyes were puffy. He started talking, about how he hated being small and how he couldn’t reach the top of the bookshelf earlier and the cupboard at home and it was dumb but he really hated it and it even interfered with his one and only love volleyball. Kageyama could only listen, didn’t want to interrupt him.

Hinata stopped with a whimper. “I just don’t...like myself.”

Kageyama didn’t know where it came from, but he quickly replied with, “Well, I like you. I’ll like you for the both of us temporarily, because you’re terrible and stupid.”

Hinata lifted his eyes to look at him and gave him the smallest of smiles, but compared to all the smiles Hinata had given him so far, he wanted to keep that in his memories the most. He had an inkling he’d have more rivals for that post soon enough.

“I like you too.” Hinata said, barely above a whisper but he caught it.

He moved first, bringing his head closer to Hinata’s until their lips smashed together. He moved too quickly and it was clumsy and messy, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He pulled away to breathe, but wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulder to bring him closer. He didn’t even have a reason for it. He just wanted them to be closer.

He pressed his lips to Hinata’s forehead once, twice, thrice, a lot of times. Hinata smiled against him until he was giggling. The laughs made him smile as well, bringing his lips to Hinata’s nose, and he pulled away to look at him, teary eyed but smiling. He didn’t know he could feel so much in his whole life, more less for one person.

“I really, really like you, even though you’re mean and always call me a dumbass.” Hinata said, but his cheeks were pink and his mouth settled on a smile.

“That’s cause you are one, dumbass.” Kageyama replied, bringing his lips down for another kiss.

This one was better, more careful, less messy. Kageyama found himself wondering how he never noticed how soft Hinata’s lips were, how perfectly they fit against his. He hummed as Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck, angling his head to get more of Kageyama. Kageyama never wanted to pull away, wanted to adore Hinata’s lips against his forever and ever amen. However, the need for air was a basic need for both them homo sapiens, so they eventually had to pull away.

Perhaps it wasn’t that bad of a need, Kageyama thought. He could see Hinata all red and breathy and just staring at him and he decided he really, really liked that face he was making. If this was how he looked like every time he kissed him, maybe he needed to kiss him more. That seemed like a very reasonable idea. Perhaps after practice they could...

“Shit!” Kageyama stood up suddenly, realizing they probably missed half of practice already. “We still have—“

“I’ll race you!” Hinata said, and even before he finished the sentence, he was off.

“You’re cheating!” Kageyama shouted, running after him.

Inside though, he knew he didn’t really regret staying a little longer. Inside, he felt the warmth inside of him spread out and engulf him and it was taking all his concentration to stop himself from smiling from ear to ear.

They were scolded once they got there, Hinata in the lead _only_ because he blatantly cheated, but maybe it was worth it because of the soft peck on his cheek when they thought no one was looking. Yeah, it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i found some of the mistakes and fixed it but tbh this thing is one whole mistake so ? ??? i don't know where i'm going with this note


End file.
